


Раскрась черным красную дверь

by ZachariahV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Memory Loss, Top Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachariahV/pseuds/ZachariahV
Summary: Габриэль действительно умер, но даже в Пустоте папочка не даёт ему покоя. Архангел вернулся на Землю с запечатанными силами и прожил несколько лет обычной человеческой жизнью. Однако случилось кое-что, заставившее его пересмотреть свои приоритеты.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Раскрась черным красную дверь

**Author's Note:**

> Мда, ну что я могу сказать. Я пытаюсь

**Глава первая.**

Есть у меня хороший друг — американец. Мы познакомились с ним, когда я была в отпуске. Недавно он рассказал мне историю, весьма необычную по своему содержанию. Однако Джордж был настолько пьян, что сначала я и не приняла близко к сердцу ту несуразицу. Однако этот паршивец не перестает меня удивлять и по сей день. Даже в трезвом состоянии он утверждает, что она правдива. Да, мы знатно тогда все напились…

«Послушай, Лер, что я скажу. — он икнул, хрюкнул, опрокинул в себя новую партию алкоголя (по-моему, это была текила, или что покрепче) и продолжил. — Я тогда работал в баре Эндрю. Ты помнишь его, такой низенький, коренастый мужичок, он ещё в гольф играть любил… Так вот, работал я у Эндрю… да подожди ты, Кира, дай сказать! Так… Я работал у Эндрю. Мы были закрыты, шёл страшный ливень, давно таких не видел, и к нам буквально ввалился…

_**Шесть лет назад, штат Оклахома, Талса, понедельник, около восьми вечера** _

Такого жуткого ливня не было уже давно. То и дело раздавались раскаты грома, небо сверкало почти каждые пятнадцать секунд. Бар Эндрю был закрыт, смысла работать никто не видел, однако хозяин не спешил запирать двери.

— Идиотов у нас немало, может и забредет кто… — так он говорил.

Официантки: Марта и Ленни, — мыли столы, бармен натирал стаканы, а хозяин сидел за стойкой и пил пиво. Атмосфера была достаточно уютной, чтобы то и дело из разных углов раздавался негромкий смех. Расходиться по домам ни у кого и мысли не было, не в такую погоду. В настолько жуткий ливень даже выглядывать в окно было противно.

Неожиданно, в дверь кто-то постучал, и она с тихим скрипом открылась. На пороге стоял среднего роста мужчина, весь растрёпанный и промокший, на щеках и подбородке была видна легкая щетина. Медовые глаза смотрели растерянно.

Все сразу же прекратили свою работу.

— Парень, — удивлённо начал Эндрю. — ты заблудился?

Незнакомец неуверенно помялся.

— Можно и так сказать. — ответил он. — Я… Могу я здесь посидеть?

— Ну не выгонять же тебя. — прокряхтел Эндрю, тяжело поднимаясь из-за стойки. — Проходи, садись. Переждешь бурю здесь, потом посмотрим.

Мужчина чуть дёрнул уголками губ в намеке на улыбку и подошёл к одному из столов. Усевшись за него, он немного подзавис, пялясь на скатерть, но потом вздрогнул. Видимо, холод от мокрой одежды все-таки взял своё.

— Эй, Марта! Ты не могла бы сделать что-нибудь горячее для нашего гостя? И принеси полотенце со второго этажа, пожалуйста. — когда официантка скрылась на лестнице, Эндрю обратился к незнакомцу. — Как хоть тебя звать, пингвин?

— Габриэль. — улыбаясь и подрагивая, ответил мужчина. — Меня зовут Габриэль.

Хозяин бара удивился.

— И что, просто Габриэль? Никакой фамилии?

Мужчина кивнул.

Казалось, что холод от мокрой одежды не доставляет ему неудобства, даже наоборот, вызывает странное любопытство. Словно он никогда раньше не попадал под проливной дождь, не намокал до последней нитки и не заходил к кому-то погреться.

За дверью и опущенными шторами снова раздался грохот. Мужчина вздрогнул.

— И как же тебя занесло на улицу в такое время, Габриэль? — полюбопытствовал Эндрю.

— Я… — мужчина запнулся, — Меня выгнали…из дома. Да, можно и так сказать.

— Хм… И что же ты сделал такого? Курил травку? Разбил машину отца? Убил кого-нибудь? Или притащил в дом девку из бара?

— Нет-нет, ничего такого, просто… Мой папаша с прибабахом. По сути я ничего и не сделал, ему и так было всегда плевать на меня, но… Я не знаю, почему он так поступил. — Габриэль тяжело вздохнул. — Он просто… Просто выгнал меня.

Воцарилось молчание. Через минуту вернулась Марта с большой кружкой чего-то горячего и толстым пледом. Промокший мужчина не без облегчения снял рубашку и футболку, укутавшись в махровую ткань. Эндрю посмотрел на него исподлобья и протянул открытую бутылку пива.

— На, согрейся. Лишней одежды у нас нет, уж извини, придется немного посидеть в полотенце.

Габриэль благодарно кивнул, сделал глоток из бутылки и запил горячим напитком.

— Что будешь дальше делать? — спросил Эндрю.

— Я не знаю. — покачал головой ночной гость. — Мне теперь нужна работа, чтобы выжить, да и крыша над головой тоже не помешает.

— А как же твои друзья? Они не могут тебя приютить?

— У меня нет друзей. По крайней мере я не могу таких вспомнить, чтобы они не хотели меня прибить за лишнее слово в их сторону. Большинство моих знакомых просто жаждет моей смерти.

Габриэль действительно не мог вспомнить. Пытался, но не мог. Словно в его памяти образовалась огромная дыра. Последнее воспоминание было затерто хуже остальных, но он едва ли мог разобрать голос своего отца. «Все идёт, как надо. А теперь немного подправим тебе память.» — Так он тогда сказал. Габриэль усмехнулся: папаша мог пойти на что угодно ради того, чтобы его «история» продолжала свой ход, как надо, и была интересна. И даже не удивительно, если ему стёрли память о каких-то людях. Главное, чтобы они не объявились, как снег на голову.

Эндрю в который раз удивился необычности нового знакомого: пойди расскажи кому, не поверят, что ты такого чудика встретил. Но он видел, что парень не врёт, и надо было что-то предпринять. Не дело такому оставаться на улице. Потом своя же совесть замучает. Но просто дать парню денег и выкинуть нельзя, сразу загнётся, и года не пройдет.

— Послушай, Габриэль. — начал он. — Я могу тебе помочь. Нам в баре не хватает посудомойки. Да, зарплата небольшая, но это работа. А завтра я отведу тебя к своей хорошей знакомой, я думаю, она может дать тебе жильё в своеобразный «кредит». Первый месяц будешь работать бесплатно, а потом я начну давать тебе деньги. Ну, что думаешь?

Мужчина неверяще уставился в лицо Эндрю, но потом расплылся в благодарной улыбке.

— Это потрясающе! Спасибо вам! А…как мне к вам обращаться?

— Можно просто Эндрю. Девочка, которая принесла тебе плед — Марта, вторую официантку зовут Ленни, бармена — Фред. У тебя документы-то есть?

Габриэль вздохнул.

— Нет. Мне не позволили забрать свои вещи.

— Что ж за отец у тебя такой? Не человек, а монстр. Ты будто и не жил никогда.

Мужчина печально усмехнулся. Никогда он не был так согласен с подобным заявлением, как сейчас. Пожалуй, он действительно не жил.

— Он очень религиозен.

— Теперь понимаю, почему ты Габриэль. Неужели фанатик какой-нибудь?

— Можно и так сказать. Он решил, что мне и моим братьям уготована великая судьба, история, как он говорит. Он многое от нас требовал.

— Надо полагать, не все выдержат такое. Где же ваша мать была все это время?

— Ее никогда не было. — пожал плечами мужчина.

— Соболезную.

— Тут нечему соболезновать, начальник. Мы её не видели, может ее и не было. Бесполезно страдать из-за чего-то, что уже потеряно. — он ненадолго замолчал. — простите, что-то я увлекся воспоминаниями. — (на самом же деле Габриэль просто пытался вспомнить последние семь лет, что не увенчалось успехом.)

Эндрю прищурился.

— Сколько тебе лет, парень? Ты говоришь слишком умные вещи для своей внешности.

Габриэль растерялся. Говорить, что ему несколько миллионов лет, чревато. А поскольку он по сути сейчас был человеком, самым обычным и приземлённым, без каких-либо сверхспособностей, то…

— Мне двадцать два. — с задержкой ответил он.

— Хм, чтож, ладно. Спать хочешь или подождёшь?

Габриэль спать отказался, поэтому все, кроме него, кто был на тот момент в баре, собрались у диванчиков и начали потихоньку устраиваться спать. Все были так добры, атмосфера оставалась теплой, практически семейной, что мужчина ощутил какой-то болезненный укол. Их семья даже когда-то давно так не собиралась вместе: отец от них отмахивался, один брат всегда был занят, а Люцифер только и делал, что дулся на всех и вся. Вот и получалось, что Габриэль был один.

Устроившись на одном из стульев перед окном, мужчина наблюдал за каплями, стекающими по стеклу, и не заметил, как глаза его медленно закрылись, а сознание улетело куда-то далеко. Его тело и разум впервые поглотил сон.

**Конец второй главы.**


End file.
